


Shooting Stars

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Stiles tells Derek to make a wish





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving some of my older Tumblr ficlets over here. 
> 
> This has been edited slightly.

Derek loved living on the coast, he liked waking up to the sound of waves, he liked riding his bike into town to get coffee in the morning, he liked his little bungalow, and most of all he liked that Stiles was staying with him while he studied the migration patterns of Pacific fish for his PhD. He'd been there for almost two months and Derek had never felt more at home.  

Stiles still drove his old Jeep, though Derek wasn't sure how the thing was still running. He thought might be a little magic, but Stiles claimed that it was the magic of duck tape. They'd agreed to disagree on that fact and Derek was sure that one day Stiles would admit that he was right. 

"Let's go for a drive," Stiles said one afternoon, packing up his equipment and bumping his shoulder against Derek's as Derek dried dishes, "I want to try that barbecue place you're always talking about."

 "We could get it to go and eat at that overlook," Derek said, putting away that last of the clean dishes and grabbed his keys, but Stiles plucked them out of his hand so that he could drive instead.

It was a part of their ritual at this point, Stiles liked to drive and he hated Derek's car. He said that Derek had downgraded with his new and practical Toyota four door, Derek said that Stiles would never been a real grownup until he upgraded to a car that didn't need an entire toolkit and extra coolant in the trunk at all times.  

They got their food to go and Stiles drove them to Derek's favorite spot on the coast. He used to go to watch the sunset, but since Stiles got there they'd been coming to watch the dolphins in the morning instead. It was nice, watching the sky change from dark blue to purple to pink to finally blue with Stiles most mornings. 

Stiles parked the Jeep and they ate quietly, enjoying the sound of the waves as they beat against the cliff. When they finished eating Derek took their trash the garbage while Stiles sat on the hood of the car, eyes trained upward. 

 “Shooting star, make a wish,” Stiles said, leaning back on his elbows as he saw on the hood of the Jeep. It made an ominous creaking sound as he did which they both ignored. Instead he looked at Derek with a smile on his lips. 

“Stiles, that's an airplane and it’s broad daylight,” Derek said, shaking his head with a fond smile. He leaned against the hood and watched the airplane fly though the clear blue sky. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Stiles said, turning to Derek with a big grin, “I say it was a shooting star, now make a wish.”

Derek rolled his eyes, then closed them, focusing on his wish, “Okay, I made my wish.”

“Want to know what I wished for?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek through his eyelashes. It made Derek’s heart race, yes he wanted to know what Stiles wished for, but he was scared that the answer wouldn’t be what he wanted to hear.

“It would be easier if I show you,” Stiles said slowly, looking at Derek’s lips and then back into Derek’s eyes deliberately. 

“Yeah?” Derek asked, swallowing as Stiles moved forward slowly, “Well go on, show me.”

And then Stiles kissed him. It was tentative at first, like he was afraid Derek was going to push him off the hood of the Jeep for doing it, but as soon as he figured out that Derek wasn’t going to push him away he cupped Derek’s face and opened his mouth, tugged on Derek's lower lip and smiled. 

Derek couldn’t help but let out a soft groan as Stiles’ pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, nipping at his lip and slipping his tongue into Stiles' mouth. 

When they broke apart Derek rested his forehead on Stiles’ and smiled, “So what did you wish for?”

“For that,” Stiles said with a laugh. 

“No that was my wish,” Derek said, rubbing their noses together gently then rested their foreheads together. 

“Then I guess we had the same wish,” Stiles said, leaning forward and kissing Derek again.

“I can’t believe wishing on an airplane worked,” Derek said with a laugh, wrapping an arm around Stiles waist. 

Stiles finished his research three months later, it took him a couple weeks longer than  it should have because he was a  little distracted by Derek. Derek didn't think he minded and he knew that he didn't mind having Stiles around for longer. 

Then Stiles stuck around, working on his dissertation and working for a the state of California doing more research. He left for a week to defend his dissertation. When he came back he was Dr. Stilinski and he claimed that he wished on an airplane before he went in and his next wish came true. 

From then on, whenever they saw an airplane together they stopped and made a wish. Stiles even proposed  _on_  an airplane a year later, saying that he might as well make his biggest wish while they were riding in a shooting star. 


End file.
